digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:DigiSavers
Plot Summary In a realm far, far away lies the Digital World. A peaceful, happy place where all Digimon live in harmony. That is until the Digital World is overcome by the Dark Rulers. All Digimon who fell to their power were enslaved or imprisoned in a cold, dark cage. Hope is almost lost when the Dark Rulers decide to cast away the Destiny Stones that keep peace and balance in the Digital World. In an fearless attempt to save their world from being completely consumed from darkness forever, eight Digimon escape the prison they were locked in, hide in the shadows and call all the worlds.. hoping they'll get at least one reply from someone willing to help. Luckily for them, they get seven replies back from seven kids that live in another world. Meanwhile, back on Earth live seven children in the (fictional) city of Rosewood, California. After constant dreams of something calling them, they all find themselves drawn to a secluded beach by the voice that is calling them. But when they do find the source of the voice, instead of finding a person they find mysterious devices buried beneath the sand. A message is then relayed through the devices: "Do you want to continue on this journey?" Overcome with curiosity and confusion, all seven reply "Yes," and are summoned into a new world. These kids have no idea what's in store for them.. Before the Story Began The Digital World was at peace and everyone was living in harmony until the Dark Lords unleashed their evil powers onto the entire digital world. Their purpose is to find the eight Celestial Digimon (Who happen to be the DigiSaver's partners), destroy them, collect their overwhelming data and transfer it to their sealed King, Belphemon. Who are Belphemon and the Dark Lords, you ask? Well you see. . . Over a thousand years ago, the Digital World was protected by the Seven Legendary Heroes or for short, The DigiSavers. They were human, but contained within them the power of the Ancient Destiny Stones, powerful relics that kept the Digital World in balance. But that power was to be kept hidden and only to be used for extreme situations. The DigiSavers each had partnered Digimon, and each team could call upon the power of the Destiny Stones corespondent with the DigiSavers' greatest qualities. But one day, an evil Digimon named Belphemon rose against the Digital World with plans of recreating it as his own personal playground. He feasted on destruction, wanting nothing more than unlimited power and control. He proved himself to be very powerful, defeating even the most powerful of Digimon. His power was able to corrupt and create many evil Digimon which in the present are known as the Dark Lords. The DigiSavers and their partners fought against his corrupted Digimon and Belphemon himself. The DigiSavers were able to defeat Belphemon's minions, but the campaign proved overly taxing. When it came to the ultimate battle between the DigiSavers and Belphemon, they used up all their power to seal Belphemon in the deepest and darkest part of the Digital World (The Dark Area) for their remaining strength wasn't enough to destroy Belphemon for good. Defeating the Dark Lords and sealing away Belphemon saved the Digital World, but the Digital World lost something great... The DigiSavers. Having used every ounce of their energy to seal Belphemon away, the seven humans simply ceased to exist altogether. Or so everyone thought. The Celestial Digimon became frozen Digi Eggs, hatching centuries later only to find the Dark Lords returned and the world overrun by darkness once more. They knew that their partners were still alive because they could sense the Destiny Stone power still lurking, but not awoken, inside of them. The spirits of the DigiSavers were reborn back on Earth a thousand years later, a miracle granted by the Destiny Stones. Unfortunately, they were bereft of the memories of their past lives. The memories still exist, however, and only by remembering can they awaken the Stones. Characters The DigiSavers aren't the only main characters in this story. With heroes comes evil and evil equals villains! Main Characters Kagura Matsuoka & Patamon Hiro's fraternal twin sister and the co-leader of the DigiSavers. Is fourteen years of age and attends the same school with all the members of the DigiSavers (minus Kai). She is childhood friends with Minami and Kyoko. Has long brunette hair that she always wears in a ponytail. One inch shorter than her twin brother, which her brother uses against her to decide what happens. She is terrible at sports - especially basketball which so happens to be the sport her twin brother excels at - but a straight A student. She would never betray her friends and is always there for them when they need her, a quality she shares with her brother. Her genuine personality is why she inherits the Destiny Stone of Light. Hiro Matsuoka & Coronamon Hiro is the Fraternal twin of Kagura & the co-leader of the DigiSavers. He and Kagura share a strong twin bond which is why despite their constant arguments they make a good team and will always be there for each other. He is known to be very athletic and not very bright/intelligent, making him the polar opposite of his sister. He acts very cocky and immature but won't chicken out when someone needs help, a quality he shares with his sister. He has short brown hair and the official "goggles boy" of the group. Hiro also plays on the same basketball team as Tanaka and Hinata. Whenever someone is in trouble he never hesitates to come to their rescue, no matter how rough or uneven the odds the situation is. His courage is the reason why he inherits the Destiny Stone of Courage. Tanaka Arai & Candlemon Tanaka the oldest out of group all first years in high school whilst he's a second year and tries to protect them in any way to earn the 'big brother' title he's going for. He has light brown hair and green eyes and even though he's the oldest in the group, he fails to be the most mature. Since he is a part of the high school's wrestling team, he's strong and had a hard time controlling his overwhelming power and strength- until he met Candlemon. His new-found ability to control his power and strength and use it for good instead of the likes of evil is why he inherits the Destiny Stone of Strength. Minami Kudo & Lunamon Minami is Kagura & Kyoko's childhood best friend. The three of them went to the same school throughout elementary, middle and now high school. She currently lives across the street from Kagura. Minami is known for her long pink hair and always styles her hair with a big red bow on the back of her head. She complains a lot, especially when she sees a terrible choice of clothes being wore. She was frightened at the sight of Digimon at first, but grown to love them. Despite her stubborn, occasionally spoiled and extremely girly personality, she is always there for those in need and takes care of the DigiSavers' Digimon when they're hurt/sick. Her caring and loving persona is why she inherits the Destiny Stone of Love. '''Kai Minamoto & Terriermon + Lopmon Kai is the youngest of the group and is the only one who doesn't attend high school with the rest of the DigiSavers because he's 12. He's also different from the group because instead of having one Digimon partner, he has two twin Digimon. He has wavy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He plays for one of the younger community basketball teams that plays in the same center as Hiro's team which is how he met Hiro, Tanaka and Hinata. He acts very childish and even though his purpose as a member of the DigiSavers is to fight against evil, he dislikes fighting and would rather play all day with his two partner Digimon. Whenever he sees someone who looks left out or lonely, he doesn't hesitate to walk up to them and talk to them. Baby Digimon seem to be very friendly to him and he enjoys to take care of him. His kind and gentle nature is why he inherits the Destiny Stone of Kindness. Terriermon Lopmon Kyoko Okuda & Betamon Kyoko is the brains of the group. She wears thin glasses and has straight black hair that goes up to her Despite being the same age as Minami, she constantly has to act like a babysitter to keep Minami from doing something 'idiotic'. Her parents divorced when she was seven years old which caused her to go more into her studies instead of enjoying herself but after meeting Betamon and becoming friends with the DigiSavers she was soon able to enjoy herself and truly laugh for the first time in years. Her knowledge and intelligence has helped the group get out of sticky situations and help figure out many things, which is why she inherits the Destiny Stone of Knowledge Hinata Sakura & Elecmon Hinata has long purplish blue hair and dark brown eyes. His quiet and shy personality gives him the lone wolf look. Unlike the rest of the DigiSavers, he had doubts about being a part of it and wanted to quit out of fear and loneliness. As he grew up he always did everything by himself which caused him to be independent and being around people made him anxious and nervous. When he begins to act truly and speak about his desires, feelings and thoughts through the coaxing of Elecmon, he realizes that is why he inherits the Destiny Stone of Friendship Category:Fan fiction